Stretchers are presently maneuvered manually by an operator who exerts the forces required to direct and move the stretcher about hospital ward, between wards, between ambulances and between ambulances and incidents. During the course of maneuvering the stretcher the operator has to exert a considerable force in order to control the stretcher. The effect can be bad for the back of the operator. The force is increased when maneuvering the stretcher up steep inclines or ramps, such as an ambulance ramp or hospital ramp. Furthermore, the wheels of the stretcher are mounted on swivels, which, particularly if the ramp tilts to one side (such as may occur when the vehicle is not parked on level ground), as the operator pushes the stretcher up it can run off the stretcher. In addition the stretcher can run off course when going up or down hill or on a slope. Alternatively, the stretcher can run away down hill if on a steep hill or if the operator slips and loses grip. All of these problems are accentuated when the patient on the stretcher is particular heavy.